


Fireworks Show

by savanawolf



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanawolf/pseuds/savanawolf
Summary: He found Jack curled up on his bed, who didn't even turn to look at him when he came in. Ouch."Uh, are you going to bed already? Y'know you're missing the fireworks show outside, right?""Yeah, I.....I'm just tired, I guess...." Jack trailed off.Ruggie looked at the clock. 7 p.m. He knew Jack went to bed early, but this was early even for him. He could tell something was up, even though Jack was naturally distant from others, he wouldn't just disappear off to his room like this without reason, especially after a successful game. Was he not happy to win?
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fireworks Show

**fsshhh…….BOOM!**

The screech and bang of a spectacular fireworks entourage filled the night sky.

Happy cheers of the victorious Savanaclaw students could be heard from all over the dorm. Ever since Leona’s……”incident” happened, Savanaclaw had been building their way back up to their former glory. They had won their 5th consecutive magift match of the season, which in their eyes was something worth celebrating.

The Night Raven College staff had given the students special permission to light up the night sky with magically powered fireworks to celebrate their victory, created by their magic pens. Some of the students even went as far to prepare a small feast

Ruggie stood leaning against a rock, taking in this beautiful scene. He had never seen the Savanaclaw students like this, with a great sense of camaraderie. It finally felt like they had earned this, they didn’t have to resort to dirty tricks or foul play, and that same feeling was shared by everyone.

“Oi. Have you seen Fresh Baby?”

Ruggie was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar voice of Leona, who had joined him. Ruggie scanned the group of students gathered around, and sure enough, Jack wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

It was odd for him not to be here after the amazing play he did earlier. The first year had such incredible power and stamina, he really was a monster on the playing field. There was a point in the game when Ruggie actually stopped in his tracks to look at him in awe when Jack was put on to play. It was no secret that Jack preferred to be on his own, but Ruggie still felt like he should be there after practically carrying the team to victory.

"I guess I'll go look for him..." Ruggie sighed, pushing himself off the rock. He wasn't quite sure why, but the celebration wouldn't be right without Jack there. He wanted to see him smile too, even for just a moment. He wished he'd do it more often. Jack was usually so serious around others, but the first and only time he saw Jack genuinely smile made him realise how cute the beastman actually was.

He tried not to think too hard about that last part as he headed into the dorm, checking the lounge areas first. He soon found himself outside Jack's room. All was silent, except for the distant fizz of fireworks in the background. He knocked gently on the door.

"Hey, Jack-kun, ya in here?"

"--hwah!? Oh...ah, yeah."

Ruggie pushed open the door slowly, wondering what startled him so bad. All he did was knock.

He had rarely been in Jack's room, so he took a second to take in his surroundings. He wasn't surprised that Jack kept his room tidy, his schoolbooks were all stacked up neatly on the desk and he had an arranged assortment of what Ruggie assumed were vitamin and dietary supplements. Of course, Jack had his cacti collection clear on display, and Ruggie couldn't help but smile to himself when he noticed that the cactus he gave Jack for his birthday took the center stage and the most well looked after.

He found Jack curled up on his bed, who didn't even turn to look at him when he came in. Ouch.

"Uh, are you going to bed already? Y'know you're missing the fireworks show outside, right?"

"Yeah, I.....I'm just tired, I guess...." Jack trailed off.

Ruggie looked at the clock. 7 p.m. He knew Jack went to bed early, but this was early even for him. He could tell something was up, even though Jack was naturally distant from others, he wouldn't just disappear off to his room like this without reason, especially after a successful game. Was he not happy to win?

Then again, why should Ruggie care? He got by just fine without the help of others his whole life, why should he start doing good deeds for others now? He could just return back to the celebrations and leave Jack to his own devices as he clearly wants judging by his body language. Before he could even think about it, he sat down on the edge of the bed making his presence known, Jack still refusing to turn to look at him.

"Hey, Jack-kun...", Ruggie started, in an unnaturally gentle and cautious tone, "If there's something wrong, y-"

***BANG***

Just then, a particularly loud firework expoded, followed by a yelp. The sound made Ruggie jump a little and, for a moment, he was horrified thinking that he was the one who made the noise. He looked to Jack and was about to laugh it off, attempting to save any dignity he had left, but he saw the younger boy curled up, trembling on the bed.

Oh. Ohhhh. Now it made sense. Beastmen's ears like Jack's are really sensitive to loud noises like fireworks. No wonder he didn't want to join outside.

Ruggie let out a short breath of amusement, thinking how ridiculous it was for someone big and tough like Jack to be afraid of loud fireworks, and damn was it cute. He was probably afraid of thunderstorms too, mental note taken. Yep, there was no doubt about it, Jack Howl is adorable when frightened, his ears tilted down, his tail between his legs just like a frightened puppy.

Oh, what to do, there was no way Ruggie could just leave the taller boy like this. After a few moments of contemplation and a brilliant moment of braveness, before he could regret it, Ruggie lay down next to Jack and tenderly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

Jack let out a startled noise at this sudden contact, unsure how to process what just happened in those 5 seconds. Ruggie considered pulling away and laughing the whole thing off as a sick joke but.....he liked this. Jack was surprisingly very cuddly. He could feel Jack's heart pounding, not sure if it was just because Jack was still scared or if it was because of him.

".....it's just to help you sleep. Try and relax a little..." Ruggie muffled, not sure if Jack could even hear him. but Jack relaxed into Ruggie's hold and finally decided to breathe.

Aside from the distant celebrations from outside, it was so quiet. Ruggie felt like falling asleep too, and he almost did, until something whacked his legs.

"Wh-!?"

Ruggie looked down only to see Jack's tail wagging uncontrollably against his legs.

"Ah--! I, sorry, uh...."

Ruggie couldn't help laughing as Jack desperately tried to get his tail to stop, reaching around and attempting to hold it still. Ruggie could feel the heat emanating from his face. God he was so cute.

"shishishi.....didn't think ya liked me _that_ much, Jack-kun~"

"Gh-! Keep this to yourself, won't you!?!"

Ruggie hummed to himself in agreement. He was fine with keeping this moment just between the two of them. Not the usual reason of using it as blackmail or to taunt the taller boy, but because he _wanted_ to keep this as _his_ moment with Jack.

He wouldn't want to share it with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed my first fic :) I noticed the lack of Jack/Ruggie stuff here so I decided to change that. Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
